Jetfire, Jetstorm and Jetlight
by Animedog91
Summary: Our heroes had come back to Earth for little vacation. Little did they know, that twins had a third brother, who was too weak to be with them. Locked up, in constant supervision, Jetlight wanted to feel alive. OC warning! Rate gotten up just in case.
1. The Secret

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"_  
><em>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sari and Optimus Prime.<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.  
><em>

_Units of time:_  
><em>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<em>  
><em>Cycle = 1,5 minutes<em>  
><em>Breem = 8,3 minutes<em>  
><em>Megacycle = 2,6 hours<em>  
><em>Solar Cycle = 1 day<em>  
><em>Deca Cycle = 10 days<em>  
><em>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<em>  
><em>Stellar Cycle = 1 year<em>

Cybetron, Iacon.

Light flashing. Machines beeping. And an energon stabilizer. Silver and black bot closed his optics, hoping that the window that was provided in his room would just disappear. He wanted nothing more than to just fly away, to join his two brothers who proably didn't even know about him. Actually, he was hoping they didn't know. Just thinking about it, and how they would just abandon him here... It hurt right to his core, making his spark feel like bursting. Machines started beeping harder, making young bot flinch and look at the computer screen that was opposite side of the room. It was hooked up to his systems, so any extra noise it made, made him feel nervous.

_"Remeber, your spark is essential part of their spark too, so don't push yourself: You might be weak, but you still hold their life in your hands, so if you go offline... we'll lose them too."_

Those were the words huge blue and orange autobot had sayed. And Jetlight listened, just to keep his twins safe. But he couldn't help the pain, that came time to time, when he was thinking how lonely he was. No one knew. No one. Jetlight turned his head when he heard footsteps running. Door opened after that, and few medics was there already, making Jetlight sigh slowly when they came cheking that he was alright, that his spark was still beating in his frame. And after that they started scolding him. Jetlight just closed his optics again, ignoring what the medics were saying. He wanted out so badly, just to fly, to meet his two bothers for the first time, to be equal to atleast to someone! He was going into recharge, when he heard a siren outside, and a loud explosion.

**Earth, Detroit.**

"You are going down!", Bumblebee sayed, huge grin in his face while playing a new video game with Sari. Jettwins watched them to play, giving small glance to each others.

"We get to play against the winner!", both of them sayed at the same time, making them look at each others for a nanoklick, and then jump against eachothers to start friendly wrestling mach to make sure wich one would go first. Bumblebee started laughing, when he watched the two brothers rolling on the floor, tangeled against each others. Those two were close, but it was just natural, they were twins after all!

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, could you two explain something?", Sari asked, getting the two flyers to rise their head to look at Sari. All the fight stopped at that exact moment.

"Um, this been bothering me, but _how_ you two became twins? I mean, you are pretty much same, but... you guys don't born like humans, so you can't be bloodrelated? Or should I say oilrelated... Argh this is way too hard with you bots!", Sari got frustated, trying to figure out what she was saying. Jettwins looked at each others, and then grinned.

"It's because we have the same spark!"

"Da, for once we were same bot, but then there was HUUUGE explosion, and we became two! Or that's atleast what Sentinel Prime Sir say.", Jetstorm finished, waving his arms little in the air to explain little better. This made Sari nod, and think a little.

"So that's how... then it's only accurate to say that you guys are twins!", Sari grinned.

"Autobots! We have incoming message from Ultra Mangus!", Optimus informed his troops, making jettwins jump into their pedes, and Bumblebee to abandon his game with Sari. Meeting up infront of an huge screen, there was both Primes - just barely keeping out of each others throats - Jazz who had come to Earth for some music, Bulkhead, who didn't want leave his little buddy alone, and Ratchet, who just didn't stand all the huzz and fuzz back in Cybetron. And also the four gamers from the , that just burst in the room, just in time when Ultra Magnus was able to get the call finally trough.

"Attention Autobots on Earth. We have a situation here on Cybetron. About two and a half Megacycles ago, Decepticons were helped to escape from the prison. All we know so far, is that there were warper involved, and that they are more than probably headed to Earths moon for the Nemesis.", Ultra Magnus started, getting autobots little nervous. Decepticons, roaming free, and coming for Earth? That could be bad... Untill Bumblebee grinned.

"Hey, we got the greatest Autobot team that there ever was or will be! Few Decepticreeps can't handle us!", he remarked, getting jettwins to nod happily, agreeing totally what he was saying.

"I'm affraid that there is more bad news. Sentinel Prime, we have also noticed, that... _he_ disappeard at the same time, when Decepticons made their escape.", Magnus sighed, making Sentinel flinch. Others looked confused, who was _he?_

"What do you mean he disappeared! He was hooked up for atleast ten different machines to keep his systems running, and now he's fraggin running around like the breeze of the wind!", Prime rised his voice, getting nervous. Now this made the others even more confused, what just had made Sentinel so nervous? Sure, he acted like that when he was around organic lifebeings, but this was another mech they were talking about? Besides, Sentinel didn't give a slag about the others.

"I'm sorry Sentinel Prime, but that is the case. I suggest you tell the others who might come around, if he has really alligned himself with the Decepticons. Especially the Jettwins has the right to know.", Magnus noted, before nodding slighly. "Magnus out.", and the screen went black. Sentinel looked like he was hitted right in the motherboard, hads trembling before turning to look jettwins, who looked just confused. Jazz bit his lipcomponent, he knew about Sentinels secret also, and got worried, jettwins were close to him after all. But glare from Sentinel kept him silent.

"Uh, Sentinel Sir, what that was about?", Jetfire asked, making Sentinel shake his head.

"Nothing too big, if they are able to find him... For your safety, I hope they do it soon.", blue and yellow mech answered. Optimus placed his servo on Sentinels shoulder, looking him seriously. Sentinel shook his head.

"Later Optimus, later."


	2. The Meet

Nano-cycle = 1 Second  
>Cycle = 1,5 minutes<p>

Breem = 8,3 minutes  
>Megacycle = 2,6 hours<br>Solar Cycle = 1 day  
>Deca Cycle = 10 days<br>Orbital Cycle = 1 month  
>Stellar Cycle = 1 year<strong><strong>

**Moon, near the Nemesis**

It had been about cycle or two, when the group finally had arrived on the small moon, landing carefully.

"It'z nice to be back.", said one of them, looking down to Earth. "Even zough Earth izn't anyzing compared to Cybetron, it ztill haz zome certain charm in it.", he continued, until his face rotated into another. "Even zough were here just to destroy it! Bwahahaa!", he started laughing, but got a small hit on his head from just a nich bigger mech, with only one optic in his faceplate.

"You be silent Blitzwing, right now no-one cares about your personasplit.", said cold, monotonic voice. Even bigger mech grumbeled, watching to Earth.

"Our glorious leader Lord Megatron... We are coming...", he muttered, watching the blue and green world beneath. Until he heard a whimper, and after that a harsh scold made by same voice. Turning around, he saw two seekers, black one who was covering his face with his servos, and blue one who was almos identical to him, save the colors and attidute of the world owner. But why they were fighting? Giant took couple steps closer, keeping his lust to kill these two in control. After all, they did help them out from the prison.

"I can't believe that you took that worthless peace of junk with you, didn't you listen what I told you before we went to help these... these...", blue one was out of words, he was just trembling out of rage. Black one whimpered, taking couple steps back.

"I couldn't help it! He just grabbed my servo when we went trough that room!", he yelped, looking down on the silverish bot that didn't do anything else than lye down, with closed optics. Blue seeker kneeled down, thinking of getting that little thing up to his pedes. At the same moment he opened his eyes, and before anyone couldn't do anything, he activated his thrusters, and escaped just in time from the blue seeker, who turned his head at the same time. Silverish bot couldn't keep his speed up, he collapsed on the ground again, but was struggling to get back on his feet. When he saw that others was coming for him, he forced his thrustes back on - even though he didn't knew how to fly so well - and forced himself off from their reach. Little did he knew that there were atleast three other flyers behind him, reaching out to get him... until he peeked behind, and the looks of the pursuers made him creeped out, and force him to go all out.

"No no no no no!", he whimpered to himself, and started to feel tired, and the pain inside his core started to force him slow down. And it wasn't just the pain inside, it was the heat outside his body, when he hit the athmosphere of the planet that he was heading out of reflex. He was slipping already out, going into stacit-mode against his will. Balance went out, and he started spinning in the air without an control. Three Decepticons stopped before entering the athmosphere, mostly because they were already almost out of energon, and the fall could finish off the hitchicker anyway.

**Earth, Detroit**

"Guys, we got some odd signal coming out from the skyes!", Ratchet informed, watching the monitors. Jettwins looked at eachothers, and went outside before anyone could say "astroklick", going against the odd signal, flying trough air in their jetmodes faster than anyone could keep up with. Maybe it was a Decepticon! Twins really wanted to test their flightabilityes against seekers. But what they saw made them both paralyzed for a moment or two. They saw a bot, falling down, closed optics and apparently given up atleast somewhat... Until he onlined his optics again, and something about his gray-colored eyes made them both flinch. He made a small spin in the air, and forced his thrusters back on, even when he felt the pain whirl inside him. Small yelp came out of his vocaliser, when his speed didn't even slow down. In that nanoclick both of the jettwins flew to help him, crabbing his servos from the both side. Silverish bot hanged his head for a moment, before raising his head a little, looking more tired than ever, and little confused at the same time.

"W-who...", he asked, shivering voice. Jettwins got better hold of him, making sure that new comer was comfty.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm, the Jet-twins and first flying autobots there ever was!", Jetfire pronounced proudly, making this silverish bot to raise his head even more, optics little wider.

"Jetfire... and Jetstorm?", he asked, voice almost craking. Twins looked each others in the optics, and then the new one, who looked like he was ready to emotinally burst. When the fist shock went over, a smile covered his faceplates.  
>"I... I found you...", he whispered, before he close his optics, almost in recharge mode. "I can't believe I finally met you...", was the last words that was heard, before he totally shut down himself to make sure, that his spark didn't break, so that he wouldn't lose his two brothers, not now when he had seen them for the first time, not now when he had already heard their voice, even if he had to spend rest of his life hooked up in those fraggin machines and watch how his life goes trough his fingers. He wanted to remember this moment. Jettwins looked eachothers in the optics again, and then they looked the newer one. He was about the same size as them, and had the same bodystructure. Also his faceplate had something familiar in it.<p>

"Back to base brother?", Jetfire asked, looking at his brother who nod.

"Sentinel sir has something to tell us brother, I believe.", Jetstorm replyed, before two of them chose their destination, back to autobot base while carrying the worn out flyer, who had small smile still in his lips...


	3. The Talk

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sari and Optimus Prime.<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Nano-cycle = 1 Second_  
><em>Cycle = 1,5 minutes<br>Breem = 8,3 minutes  
>Megacycle = 2,6 hours<br>Solar Cycle = 1 day  
>Deca Cycle = 10 days<br>Orbital Cycle = 1 month  
>Stellar Cycle = 1 year<em>

**DreamStoryWeaver:**Thank you for the rewiews, they gave me the boost to finish chap. 3 and almost the chap. 4, even though it took me half a night and I should have been sleeping ^^ And more about Jetlight conditions are found out now~

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Couple Breems later, Earth, Detroit**

Sentinels optic was twitching, when he saw what the twins had brought with them. Optimus wasn't happy either, but he couldn't say no to wounded young bot, who didn't have any insignias in his body, neither autobots or the decepticons. Ratchet wasn't too happy to get a patient, but didn't complain... much. Young bot was left in med bays berch to recharge, while Ratchet took a scan of him. At the same time, Jettwins were putting some pressure on Sentinel. Silver-black flyer had sayed that he "found" them before collapsing, and Ultra Magnus was talking about some one who disappeared, also noting that it had something to do with the twins. They weren't so stupid to let this thing to slip trough.

"Sentinel sir!", Jetstorm almost yelled, when Sentinel had turned his back against them, not answering. "You two just stay away from him, you got it?", he growled before leaving, he wanted to escape from here. Blue one of the twins looked disappointed, as did the orange one who opened his mouth to say something... untill Optimus patted their backs.

"Don't worry. Sentinel doesen't have any power over you in here. If you want to talk with the silver mech, go ahead. Just make sure that Sentinel doesen't hear about it until you're finished, alright?", autobot-warrior winked little bit, making twins look at eachother, then make a grin. Yep, don't tell Sentinel until they've heard the story of the mysterios flyer. Both of them went to the door of the med bay, peeking if there was any change. Ratcet noticed them, rising an optic to them.

"If you two are here to prank you better drag your afts somewhere else. This kid's way too weak to go trough anything for now.", old grumpy medic said for the flyers. Jetfire took couple steps, looking at the monitor.

"What the problem is?", he asked, looking bit more serious than normally. Ratchet scratched his neck, then looked the newcomer.

"His spark is small, and thus it has made him weaker. But dont'cha worry, he'll be up in no time to talk and walk... But who in their twisted mind gave him flying ability, when his spark certaintly cannot take it?", Ratchet answered, and was searching trough his scan results. Jetstorm came closer also, but flinched when he heard a small whimper.

"Brother, he has awake!", Jetstorm half-shouted, being exited and curios. Ratchet rose up from his bench, but wasn't as fast as Jetfire, who was already next to berch, where the silverish bot shivered, onlining his pale optics again.

"Where...", he asked, with that voice that could break easelly. Jetstorm patted his head, so that he would look at him. In return, he turned his head, and gave a weak smile, it wasn't dream after all!  
>"You're in the autobots' base, being repaired from the damage you got.", Rathet replyed when it seemed that the twins couldn't answer. Guess their feet worked faster than their mouth. Silver bot raised his head a little, and nodded then silently, closing his optics again.<p>

"Hey, recharging again?", Jetstorm asked, and the silver opened his optics, shaking his head a little. "If you want me to be awake then no.", he smiled. He still had a hard time to explain who he was and what he was doing there... Luckily he didn't have to, since someone came inside the med bay. Someone who made the twins flinch and jump away. Sentinel Prime.

"Prime Sir!", both of them yelped, trying to figure out an excuse for why they were here. The look he gave to the twins made them yelp again and take few steps back. Sentlinel sighed, looking now the silver bot who looked worryed.

"Please, don't blame them! I... I was the one who came here! And it was an accident too!", silverish bot yelped, with pleading eyes. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each others and then silver bot, who apparently knew them for something. Sentinels look was harsh, wich made the gray-eyed whimper a little.

"You are not in position to make any pleads.", Prime said, making his face even more cold than ever. Silver bot closed his optics at that second.

"You're sending me back as soon as possible aren't you?", he asked, there was certain sadnes in his voice, but he also took a deep breath, and rose his head a little. Sentinel nodded, then looked at the twins. "And you two... OUT!", Sentinel growled. Jettwins knew for that moment, that they didn't have a chance to know who this mysterios mech was at all. Ratchet kept silent, watching as the twins made a haste trying to fulfill Primes orders.

"I wonder what his name was brother...", Jetfire started talking, trying to get the akward feeling of being busted over his head.

"Me too.", Jetstorm was in though, why didn't Sentinel let them talk to the bot? When they had saved him for falling from the sky, they had felt something in their sparks, and the silverbot had smile in his face the moment he heard their names... It was obvious that he had interest in them, and the feeling was mutual.

At the same time, Ratchet and Sentinel had a fight going on. Sentinel wanted to take this young mech to their ship, and Ratchet though it was too risky. Patient himself found no luck in between to say, that he would go to ship if that made Sentinel happy... Too bad two older mechs were yelling so loud to eachothers that they couldn't hear. Finally Sentinel stormed out, probably to look for Optimus so he could complain about this. Ratchet took a deep breath, and then looked for the mech sitting on the bert, looking little lost.

"Dont'cha worry young bot. I am NOT letting that overgrown muclehead to take you out here before we've fixed you up.", old medic said, going back to monitor to look what could he do. "By the way, you still haven't sayed your name.", he stated dryly, and younger one sighed.

"Sentinel Prime told me I shouldn't tell it to anyone... ", young one opened his mouth, and Ratchet rised his optic, again.

"Sentinel told that you shouldn't tell your real name? And why's that? You do know this is Earth, and he doesen't have any power over you here?", he said, making younger shake his head.

"Sorry, if I tell you, it might cause some trouble... and Sentinel is kinda scary when he get's mad.", he replied, looking down. Ratched sighed, sitting next to the bot in the berth.

"Kid, I aint gonna lie: I don't like Sentinel Prime. And I can also see that you've been holded down for long time, and that you have some interest in the jet twins. I can actually see WHY you have some interest, I've been fixing them up too y'know? So ya can stop trying to follow the orders that just hurts ya, especially when I already know the truth.", Ratchet finally said, giving a long runt. Silverish bot bit his lipcomponents, and then nodded.

"Just... don't tell anyone... My name is Jetlight. And reason why I'm being held as secret from almost everyone..."

"It's your spark, isn't it? I saw it. So Sentinel Prime keeps you hidden, that it doesen't extuinsh. If it does... it's going to kill your brothers, right?", Ratchet asked the only question, that made Jetlight feel awfull for just being there. All he could do was to nod.

"When Sentinel Prime told me about for the first time... I promised I'd stay out of the way, stay hidden. I don't know does Jetfire or Jetstorm know about me at all, but Sentinel is usually nice enough to tell how they're doing...", Jetlight went silent, he didn't even want to think that those two would go offline because of him, even though he was part of them. But telling atleast to someone about this made him also feel little better, he didn't actually enjoy being just a secret.

"You know what I'm thinking? That Sentinel is fool. Keeping you AWAY from your brothers is making you weaker. When he was talking with Ultra Magnus, he sayed something 'bout "ten different machines" to keep ya online. But ya don't seem to need 'em at all, if you are close to them. Because your spark is divided, they need each others to keep them functional.", Ratchet explained, wich made Jetlight raise his head, looking confused. Ratchet gave small, almost gentle smile.

"You should go see 'em. Before Sentinel turns 'em to scrapmetal for disobeying."


	4. The Fly

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sari and Optimus Prime.<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_****

**DreamStoryWeaver: **Thank you again for rewiew, and answer to gueston: Longer Light is kept away, the weaker he gets. So, if he gets an attack, Fire or Storm don't feel it so well. It depends on how close he is, and closer he is, then less there is attacks. And this isn't known by Sentinel or medics, since there ain't many twins or triplets to examine on, all they know that if one dies, other ones will too. Sentinel didn't want to lose his flyers, and though this was the best solution... Obliviosly it wasn't.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Lake Erie**

Twins were flying above the lake, in perfect sync in their moves. Well, it was something you would expet for twins, but every time their flying was something Sari loved watching. Bumblebee was sitting next to him, and even though he was more of an racer than flyer, was this something worth watching for. Sari was thinking of going to get her jetpack, she could use a bit of the practise too, especially now that the Decepticons were back. But before she was able to get on her feet, she heard a footsteps. Turning her head, she saw Jazz, walking closer to watch too.

"You know, for being a flyers they ain't half as bad.", white ninja-bot said, watching twins.

"And same goes fot the Silver too. He might be bit shy and confused, but he's a good bot at spark.", he continued, getting confused look from Sari.

"Silver?", she asked, before realising that probably was the name for the young silverish bot who was dragged here not too long ago. "You know him?", she asked again, getting curious.

"Not so well. I was there when he took his first steps, and I've just heard people talking, and saw him couple of times with Sentinel yelling at him. Gotta say, kid's got it hard. You see, he wasn't meant to exist at all, or atleast that's what Sentinel says. Not that I blame the kid, he looked like nice bot.", Jazz started, looking still the twins who were still dancing in the air...

"But Silver ain't his real name. S.P ordered that anyone who knew about him, was about to call him that. Cool name though eh?", ninja finished, but realised then that Bumblebee and Sari looked him with sorrow in their eyes. But it wasn't directed to him that look. It was for the Jetlight.

"What do you mean, wasn't supposed to exist?", Bumblebee asked, little pain in his voice. Jazz raised his look to the skyes again. "Sorry 'Bee, that's classified info, I just can't hand it to you. You guys actually know little too much already.", he stated, giving apolygin smirk to the two younglins.

"No they don't.", weak voice said right behind them. Three autobots - Sari was one of the Autobot-family after all - jolted, and looked behind. Silveris bot was in his feet, walking and looking pretty much alive, wich made Jazz tilt his head a little.

"I though you can't walk around like that?", he asked, looking bit worryed. "Come on boy, you can't just ignore the orders if they're made up to keep you online.", ninjabot continued, taking couple steps closer. Jetlight shook his head a little.

"It's alright Jazz.", he smiled a little. "Just... please don't tell Prime... I wanted to see how well they fly.", he continued, before taking few steps closer, watching with an calm awe how Jetstrom and Jetfire flew in the sky.

"Wish I could join them...", he muttered, and lowered his head a alittle. He was having hard time trying to figure out, was he happy or sad, and his spark arched little...

"Feel that brother?", Jetfire asked from his twin, who transformerd in the mid air, and nodded.

"Like... burning.", Jetstorm answered, looking bit worryed. Jetfire transformerd also, feeling the same burn inside him. But it stopped soon, leaving only small feeling of disturb behind. Twins looked each others for a second, and then where Sari and Bumblebee were standing. Well, they were still, but now they had companion. Jazz, and the mystery bot who was standing there, watching them. Twins looked each others again, and then nodded at the same time. It was about time to get silver mech to talk.  
>Jetlight watched the twins who came closer. Jazz bit his lipcomponents, and then looked Jetlight more than bit worryed.<p>

"Silver, I know what you're up to. Think what you're doing, you don't wanna get disappointed.", white autobot warned. Jetlight gave sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them yet. I don't know how.", he said, then turning around when the jet-twins landed on the ground. Thank Primus they didn't heard what he and Jazz had said. Sari looked still pretty confused, so did Bumblebee.

"Tell them what Silver?", Bumblebee asked, making Jazz slap his servo against his mouth, to silent him. Sari looked at Jazz, who shaked his head slightly. Young techno-organic realised finally, that it was really huge secret, considering all these tree flyers...

Sad attempt to silence the young yellow autobot had just made twins more curious, especially when silverish bot sighed little, but still giving a smile.

"Hi.", it was all he was able to say. Jetlight just hoped that they wouldn't start asking too accurate questions. Twins grinned as answer, and Jetlight started to think that his brothers really liked to smile and grin, and it was apparently contagious, since he was able to feel his faceplates to grow really similar grin also.

"Hey! We were wondering, are you who?", Jetfire asked, making Jetlight bit his lip again, thinking what he should say. Finally when he had something thinked up to say, a loud, too familiar voice yelled. Jetlight winced, turning his head and seeing Sentinel Prime, marching towards him. "O-ou.", he whispered, before taking couple steps back, hoping that Sentinel wouldn't be all that mad.

"You shouldn't be running around!", he started, making Jetlight lower his head and hope that this would be over quick.

"Take it easy S.P, kid just wanted to see the how the twins fly.", Jazz interupted, and the jettwins came closer too, almost like trying to get between angry commander and frightened flyer. Bumblebee and Sari got up also, but they couldn't say pretty much anything. They were the outsiders, knowing nothing about this situation. Or atleast that what they were supposed to think! Sari stood up for the new flyer. "And stop being such an meanie to him! Silver haven't done anything wrong!", Sari stated, giving mad look. Sentinel looked all the autobots who were gangin against him, and growled, then looked again at the white ninjabot.

"Jazz, he needs to be watched all the times, you know that. What if his systems fail? Or if he gets attacked? He is way TOO WEAK.", Sentinel made sure that everybody heard the last too words. Jetlight flinched, he was feeling... angry. It was new to him, he had never felt anything else than just dull saddnes and occasionaly happiness when he heard storyes, but never he had felt himself angry. And it wasn't if that he wasn't use to this, Sentinel kept saying that he was weak all the time. But now...

"I am not as helpless as you think!", Jetlight suddenly said, unnaturally cold and strong voice. He didn't know what went into him to make him snarl like that, but more suprises were coming: His thrusters came on, making young flyer to go airborne. Not too high though, just enough so that Sentinel was forced to look up on him.

'_What's with this... I've never felt so... Alive? No, that's not the word. It's like I've waked up... from the deepest dream...', _Jetlight didn't let his thoughs come out, he just glared at Sentinel with hurt in his eyes. Sentinel wasn't able to make his vocaliser work again, when Jetlight turned around and transformed into Cybetronic jet, wich came as a little shock to the Elite Guards bots, and took off, keeping himself close to the surface of the water. Feeling like burning deep inside, Jetlight wanted to cool it off, and what would be better than water? Not that Jetlight had seen it before in his life, but when he had been just lying around in a berth, he had all the time he needed to read and study. Main reason why he didn't have the same accent as his brothers... Brothers. Just thinking of them made Jetlight feel bit better, but also guilty. He just couldn't tell them who he was. Not after an outburst like that! Well it wasn't actually so bad outburst, but it certaintly wasn't nice thing to do, just to take off like that... This had to be sorted out, but first Jetlight needed to calm down.


	5. The Feeling

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sari and Optimus Prime.<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**jenny77739: **I will, there'd be lot's of plans and suprises ahead ;)  
><strong>DreamStoryWeaver:<strong> His health isn't the only thing, he is starting to get his emotions back also. And Sentinel is going to be in lot's of trouble, I just love torturing him )  
><strong>TFAArtFreak:<strong> Don't loose that feeling yet, there's lots of things that's going to happen D

Anyone can suggest good themesong for Jetlight? I'm tired of listening depressed music while writing what he thinks and does :'D Oh yeah, and my Betareader had to take a break, so there might be slightly more typos in this one.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

Jetlight had seen the island from the shore already, but he hadn't quessed that he'd end up on there on this very same day. But when his systems started to give warning signals, that he was going to fall, he made his choice, taking a break in that island would be needed. He transformerd, and stumbeled on the ground, when his balance gave up on him. Face buried on the sand, Jetlight gave a small sigh, before he picked himself up with shaking servos. His back and pedes were in dull pain, but it wasn't anything new to him... what in the other hand was new, was the feeling of sand inside his armor and joints.

"What is this...", he muttered while examining the sand little. Finally deciding that it was way too annoying stuff to be bothered right now, he started to walk, to get in the woods. He had never seen trees and such before, just heard how Sentinel complained about them. Apparently all organic was "bad", "evil" or "terrible waste of space", atleast according the Prime. It was weird, so far Jetlight had always obeyed and listened Sentinels words and commands, but now it felt like rebelling, that something was wrong. Maybe he was just entering that state in his life... Or then there was a clitch in his programming, wouldn't be anything new, since they had Starscreams coding in them. That though stopped him in the cold. Him, thinking like an Decepticon?  
>"What's happening to me!", he asked, placing his servos against his helm. "First I grab an servo of unknown bot, then I fly trough space - even though it was only short time - then I snarl at Sentinel and fly off AGAIN! And now I'm talking to myself out loud!", he was at little panic, and sat down on the ground, looking at the sky. So far his life had always been the same, no changed what so ever... And now, he was doing more in a solarcycle than he had done in his whole life! Grey optics finally offlined themselfs, and young flyer let himself lie down on the ground, listening the voice of the wind and the birds. It was nothing like in the Cybetron, in his small room with machines. In here, everything was alive and on a constant move, but only if you stopped to watch it. Everything was so new and fresh, and even though there were organic, living and all, it was peacefull.<p>

"Sentinel Prime was wrong. This planet... It's beautyfull.", he muttered, feeling small wind in his chassis. He moved his arms behind his helm, and Jetlight let himself to fall into recharge, that he really needed at that moment. System after system started to offline themselfs, until only those systems that kept him alive were running...

**Earth, Detroit, Autobot Base.**

Talking about Sentinel Prime, he had a problem. And not a little one, a big one. He was being scolded by Ratchet, who was more than mad. What made it worse, Optimus was enjoying this, even though he tryed to hide it. And the worst thing was that Jazz didn't want to come up and help him. "Not my cup of energon" he had said, before backing away from the scene. Ratchet gave a glare to the white ninja, who flinched, and waited to Ratchet to turn his rage against him. It never came, luckily, since Optimus decided to keep others from the wrath of old medic. Well, all expet Sentinel, who had started this. Optimus didn't even know the details, but keeping the innocent out of this was still his duty... Jettwins looked bit confused, they were listening all the insults Ratchet was able to come by. One thing, how did he knew so many words, and second, why he was so upset?  
>"-and if you know what's good for you and the jet-brothers, you go find 'im and tell 'em the truth!", medic finally stopped, to take a small brake for his vocalizer, that was seriosly overheating. Sentinel nodded without an second though, he wanted out of older mechs . And he really started to worry about Jetlight, who had never acted up on him. Maybe Ratchet was r... NO! Sentinel was NEVER wrong, it was just a glitch in Jetlights circuits or something, nothing to do with him! Blue mech gave a glare to the jet-twins, who flinched, Sentinel was still huge authority for them.<p>

"Seems like you two got what you wanted! Go search that silver mech!", he growled, making two flyers nod.

"Yes Sentinel Prime Sir!", they both said at the same time, before turning around to take off to search that silver mech. Sentinel in the other hand, decided to take a look in their ship, to look if there was any room where to lock Jetlight, if he was going to rebel more. But, before he was able to exit the autobot-base, Bumblebee yelled out everybody gather around. Naturally every one who was near by came, that included Sentinel, Optimus, Sari and Jazz. Bumblebee showed monitor, and then looked at Optimus with confused look.

"It's coming from the Dinobot island!", Bumblebee stated, he was talking about odd signal that had appeared in the radars.  
>"Wait, that's an seekers signal.", Optimus looked closely, and then got worryed. "Didn't you say that that silver-flyer went that way?". Prime asked from Jazz, who nodded in return.<br>"You don't suppose he's in trouble?"

"I think he IS the trouble.", Sentinel interupted, frowning. That made autobots even more confused. "Remeber that the Jet-brothers have the seeker-program in them. Even though we de-activated some of it, it could give off the seeker-signal. Jetlight haven't been as modifyed as Jetfire and Jetstorm, so it's more than probable that he's the cause of the signal."  
>"Wait, who is Jetlight?", Bumblebee asked, looking at Sentinel with raised optic. Sari in the other hand was getting in the map.<br>"Jetlight... you mean Silver? Wait, if he has the same program in him as the jet-twins and having almost identical name..."  
>"They are brothers!", Bee and Sari realised that at the same time, looking at each others when the realization got to them. Sentinel rolled his optics, it was a good thing that this repair-groups members were slow at realising things, but it was also alarming.<br>"Yes, they are brothers. And it was supposed to be secret, but with the latest... _talk_ with Ratchet, I've come to understand, that maybe they should know about each others. Jetlight knows about this, but he's under strict command not to tell the twins.", he explained, looking at the dot in the screen, that barely moved. Was Jetlight already out of gas? Good, atleast he wouldn't put much of an fight on, when Jetfire and Jetstorm would go and pick him up...


	6. The Friends

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Grimlock, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime.<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**DreamStoryWeaver: **Dinobots will be playing huge part in the main storyline, I promise that ;)  
><strong>TFAArtFreak: <strong>Hah, thank you, I've always try my best to make the characters to show emotions and such ^^

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

"I take it back, I HATE this place!", Jetlight yelled, at the same time when the blast of fire went over his head. He ducked, only to stumble and lose his balance, making him meet the ground again.  
>"Intruder! Me Grimlock DESTROY!", was the yell, and then there was a roar. Jetlight covered his head with his servos, hoping that he would turn invisible or something similar.<br>"Please! I was just trying to take a rest! I wouldn't have come here if I had knew that there is someone here!", he yelped, when he felt something heavy to step next to him. Jetlight couldn't online his optics, his so called bravery that he had few breems ago was gone, he had just woke up from his recharge, and it wasn't the nicest way to wake up. Who would like to wake up in a gigantic roar and a flames in the aft right after it?  
>"I swear I didn't mean to make you angry!", silverish meck kept pedding, keeping his optics offlined and waiting for the huge beast to stomp him. But the pain or huge paw never came. Instead he felt a small poke in his side, making him raise his head just a little bit and online his optics, to see blue narrow optics in a huge head, with huge mouth covered in sharp theets.<p>

"Puny flyer not fighting! Why not puny flyer fight!", it asked, making Jetlight shiver a little. He wasn't a fighter or anything like that. This was the closest thing to call combat, that he's been in, and it wasn't much of an combat than just trying to run away from huge firebreathing beast.

"I... I don't know how. I've never had a fight in my life, and I was never allowed to even think about fighting!", Jetlight whimpered, coverin again his helm when Grimlock - atleast that's what he had called himself - lowered his head closer.

"Puny flyer weak?", it asked, and poked his nuzzle against young bot, who nodded in response. "That's... that's what they say... That I'm too weak to do anything...", he answered, trying to keep the pain and sorrow inside and hidden from the voice, but Grimlock heard it.  
>"Then Grimlock teach puny flyer! Show that puny flyer isn't weak!", huge beast roared again, and Jetlight raised his head to see him better.<p>

"You... you will?", he asked, he was little shocked that his attacker wanted to teach him to fight, to grant one of his wishes, to learn to defend himself, to proof that Sentinel was wrong about his weakness... Grimlock nodded, and then let young flyer to stand up, taking some support from him.

"Dino-Bots teach Little Silver! Make Little Silver strong.", he then said, making Jetlight grin sligthy. Little silver... it was nice nickname, and it was far better naming than "puny flyer", even though that was pretty much the truth about him. Jetlight patted his new friend's nuzzle gently, and Grimlock lowered himself a little, so that Jetlight could climb on his back. He was faster runner, and had more stamina, so it would be the best, and besides, Jetlight was givin a gentle scratch on his head. He wasn't a pet though, he was now protector of little mech. Grimlock started walking, towards the center of the island, somewhere with lots of open space so they could start training...

**Earth, Detroit, The streets.**

Optimus, Sentinel and Ratchet had taken off, leaving Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari in the plant. Jazz didn't want to get too close to Ratchet right now, and Bee, Bulkhead and Sari wanted to stay just in case something happened in the town. That left the two Primes and one grumpy medic to go to the Dinobot island, and make sure that Jetlight was alright, just in case the jets couldn't find them. After hearing that Jetlight was the third brother, Optimus had though that he was antoher blind and young lackeys of Sentinels, that would do anything to him. But when he had heard Jetlights story from Jazz he head a chance of spark, mostly because he wanted to give a small lesson to Sentinel to listen his mens opinions more. Docks came in the sigh, and autobots lowered their speed.

"So, we go to the island, get the kid, and get out?", Sentinel asked, he was no more in charge, even though he so much wanted it.. but now he was only with Optimus and Ratchet, and for experience he knew neither one wouldn't obey his commands.

"And avoid the Dinobots. They still don't like strangers, and last time you visited there...", Optimus said, walking now to the ship, that was provided to the autobots so they could visit on the island on what ever reason... It was a gift from the Sumdac family, and it had really come in handy, after all it was their duty to go and see how the Dinobots were doing, since they didn't destroy them, and after Prowls sacrifice...

"Yeah yeah, keep reminding about that.", Sentinel muttered to himself, as the trio stepped on the ship.

_::"Jetfire, Jetstorm, status report!"::_, Sentinel opened his , waiting for a nano-cycle or two before getting the answer.

_::"Everything is okey Sentinel Prime Sir!"::_, that was Jetfire.  
><em>::"We are still for look Sir!"::<em>, and that was Jetstorm. Atleast they were still ok, and Sentinel tryed to look from the ships deck if he could be able to see the two jets over in the skyes... No luck in there.

_::"Well, keep your optics open, and don't engage the Dinobots if you see them!"::_, Sentinel answered, sighing. Ships motor went on, and Optimus took the control of the ship. Ratchet came next to him, still mad but atleast he didn't yell anymore.  
>"After this solarcycle I really need to get a long, long recharge...", he said, tired of being worryed of the young mech, tired to yell at Sentinel who probably didn't even care, and tired of imagining how bad shape Jetlight probably was once they would find him.<p>

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

He was happy. He was thrilled. He was feeling like someone accepted him and his need to grow stronger. He was also tired. And hurt. But that didn't matter, since Grimlock was being carefull when it seemed like Jetlight couldn't move much. Instead of a swing from a flaming sword or a hard punch, all he did was an gentle push, that didn't hurt but made Jetlight fall in his aft. Smaller mech rubbed his neck a little, before getting up to his pedes again.

"Little Silver fast! Little Silver be good warrior, if Little Silver trains!", Grimlock stated, and his two friends were agreeing.  
>"Little Silver, good flyer someday.", said the smallest and fragilest, but certaintly also the fastest. His name was Swoop, for what Jetlight had understood. And no, he still hadn't got them to call him with his real name, but that didn't matter. He was little, and his colorscheme was pretty much silver. So Little Silver it was.<p>

"Thanks Swoop, and thank you Grimlock.", Jetlight smiled, he was feeling so happy. He had became more close to the Dinobots than he ever had with anyone else he knew, even though he still wanted to be closer to his brothers. But the Dinobots were the first he could say as friends, even if they were bit clumsy and also bit violent... but they were also kind, and knew how to train someone up.

"I've never been so exhausted in my life, in a good way.", he grinned, leaning in his knees.  
>"Soon Little Silver never gets exhausted!", Grimlock laughed, he was having fun teaching someone weaker to defend himself, and also felt proud, that his little friend was getting better at this. Sure, all he did was evade, but he was also getting hang of turning his opponents power and size against them. And he was also able to control his thrusters now, not much but atleast he knew how to stop them if they came on against his will. But he certaintly had a long road ahead, this was only a start.<p> 


	7. The Sense

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Grimlock, Swoop, Blitzwing, Skywarp<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak:** He is getting better steadily, but it takes long time for him to be at the same level as his brothers. Good thing is that now he has Dinobots in his side :D And yes, I'm still trying to find themesong or two to him ^^  
><strong>Jenny77739: <strong>Thanks, I will ^^  
><strong>DreamStoryWeaver: <strong>Hih, trust me, Sentinel is going to see what Jetlight is cabable of ;) And how you always guess what I was planning next to happen? :'DD

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Moon, Nemesis**

They had finally made things operational again in the fallen ship. Power was back on, scanners were working, and best of all, they had found an old storage full of energon. It didn't take long for them to be fully charged again, and what happened next? They started to argue. Sure, they all wanted Megatron to come and lead them, but he was still in prison. Only Lugnut hadn't understood that, and wanted to wait his master to return before doing anything. Blitzwing on the other hand had a problem, two out of three from his personalities wanted to go to Earth to take down the autobots. Meaningless to say wich two. Unfortunate to them, Icy was in the control, and didn't make a move, yet. Shockwave didn't want to go down to Earth either, but in his case it was the fact that he couldn't fly. If he would get hit and needed hasty retreat... where would he go? No, he had better wait in here. Guard the ship. Only thing was, that the only ones who were able to fly, were an idiotic and blind follower of Megatron, who started shouting about that for every five minutes, and another one was having little problems with his heads.

Not to mention the other two, who had helped them to escape, but other one got panicked and caused them to get out _without_their leader. Some assistant he was! It was a black and purple seeker, one of the clones of Starscream. At first they didn't want to take help from him, and his ego-maniac brother, but here they still were. Clones had given each others finally their own names, maybe it was a sign that they weren't so idiotic as they looked like? Purple-Black seeker was named Skywarp, probably because he had warping abilities... Good for him, he could warp into safety every time he got in panic. Other one, blue one with ego so huge that it was miracle that it was able to fit tin the moon, named himself Thundercracker. Why was that, no-one knew. But these two seekers were not the best ones they could get, a coward wasn't so usefull as they hoped, and the egoist was just making everybody mad.

"Hey! There'z zomething weird on the radar.", Blitzwing announced, making Shokwave raise his head, and walk closer to look.  
>"Zee? It'z a Zeeker.", triplechanger showed the screen, wich made Shockwave let a wondering growl.<p>

"A seeker in Earth? I wonder who that could be. Starscream? Or maybe one of his clones?", darker colored Decepticon wondered for a while. Skywarp, being timid but still curiois, peeked from the corner.

"It can't be Starscream... he was offlined. We would have sensed if he was back online.", Skywarp said, shaking little. It was a wonder how he didn't strudder, but in the other hand, it would've been horrible. It was bad enough for him to scream - Screamers clones had inherited his voice - when ever someone took his servo to get his attention.

"Zo who iz it?", Blitzwing asked, and before Icy was able to control himself, Random came on.

"I'll go and zee!", and with that he took off. Shockwave hadn't been able to even lift a servo to stop crazy transformer, and at that point when his processor was finally able to register on what had happen, he wanted to go and bang his head against a wall. He was working with total idiots here! Skywarp looked horrified, and turned around just to run away, but Shockwave grabbed him.

"You. Go after him. I will alert the others to go too, just in case Blitzwing attracs autobots attention.", one optic spy said with cold voice, and Skywarp started panicking.

"No! Don't send me down there, anything but that!", seeker yelled, but Shockwave was persistant. Finally he was able to make cowardly warper to go down to Earth, but only if Lugnut and Thundercracker would accompany him from the start. Needless to say, that both of them weren't actually happy about this, Lugnut wanted to wait their master, and Thundercracker didn't want to do anything to help - he was superior after all - but they finally went, when Shockwave explained that there was a Seeker signal comin down there, and it could be one of Decepticons...

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

Jetlight was tired alright. Grimlock had looked for a shelter with the flyer, and when Jetlight had suddenly jumped and looked for the sky, had Dinobot understood that young bot sensed something.

"Little Silver alright?", Dinobot leader asked, and Jetlight tryed to smile, even for a little bit.

"Someone is coming. Someone who I care, but don't want to see yet... I have to sort my feelings out first.", jet answered, and looked into the sky. His brothers were near, he was able to feel it, even though he had closed the bond between him and his brothers, as an order by Sentinel. Well, it was closed, but not dead. And even though it seemed like Jetfire and Jetstorm couldn't feel it as strong... Jetlight could. He was far more sensitive for this, mostly because he wasn't yet gotten used to the feeling of his brothers sparks so close. Every meter counted to him.

"Then Little Silver hide! Follow Grimlock!", Grimlock started to walk in the deeper parts of the woods, so they could hide from the skys better if the ones who Jetlight was talking about were ones to fly, and then started to walk towards the rocks. There were good caves there... Swoop was flying above them, but then took off, when he saw something that got his insides boil. Those two flyers, who had attacked on them long time ago! Swoop let out a battle cry, and charged against two flyers, hoping to get them away from their new little friend.

At the same time, Grimlock and Jetlight got into the caves, and Grimlock gave a small push to Jetlight.  
>"Little Silver go rest. Me Grimlock look for intruders.", Dinobot said, and Jetlight nodded, yawning little. "Thank you Grimlock. I'll be here, no worries.", flyer answered before going into cave, and choosing the best possible place to curl up into recharge. He did find a good place, but didn't go into recharge yet, since he heard footsteps... Snarl came in the cave too, in his beast-mode, and went next to Jetlight. Flyer smiled a bit, and curled next to dinosaur, falling into peacefull recharge. Snarl wanted to protect the small flyer too, that's why he had came here to sleep next to silverish mech.<p>

Swoop was attacking the twins, who just avoided the incoming fireblast.  
>"Stupid bird, we be looking for someone, stop that!", Jetstorm shouted to the Dinobot, who just got more furious. They were the ones who were looking for Jetlight! They were here to take their little friend away! Swoop screamed again, flying between the jets and turning in the air, transforming.<p>

"Evil jets won't take Little Silver!", he claimed, making both of the jets to slow down and start circeling the Dinobot.

"Little Silver?", Jetfire asked his twin, who were just as confused.  
>"Maybe they mean Silver?", Jetstorm though, and after that was said, both of them got determination to make prehistorical bird to talk more, and to get silver mech away from this terrible place, what had Dinobots done to him! Swoop was suprised when the jet-brothers decided to charge against him with such an fury, and had hard time avoiding all the aerial attacs. It was two against one situation, and yet Swoop didn't give up, until he heard a very familiar roar from the ground. Swoop flew down, and Grimlock, standing there in his dinosaur mode, sent a new fireblast against the twins, who avoided this, and Jetstrom landed on the ground too. Just like back then, he had taken Grimlock on, and Jetfire was distracting Swoop in the skyes. Only this time brothers did this to save the new flyer, not because Sentinel ordered.<p>

"Mhhr, me Grimlock destroy intruders, but intruders much like Little Silver. Intureds Little Silvers friends?", Dinobot was thinking out loud, half asking. Jetstorm steadied himself, and Grimlocks optics narrowed.

"Intruder too much like Little Silver!", Dinobot roared, charging against Jetstorm, who would have normally laughed it off, and make a snappy comeback about Grimlocks aim and speed, but this time he had gotten serious, just like his brother who didn't hold back this time, just like Swoop and Grimlock. Massive fight of fire and wind took place in the sky, ground and in the between...


	8. The Fire

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Swoop, Blitzwing, Skywarp<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**jenny77739: **I answer in story, just in case someone else is going to ask the same queston :3 And thank you for the praises ^w^  
><strong>TFAArtFreak: <strong>Every day? Oh man, some pressure on me then :'D Thanks for the song tip, I loved it ^^ And there is link to really poorly drawed Jetlight in my profile (I took reference for it from the episode "Five Servos Of Doom")

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

Jetlight was waking up from his recharge, when he felt vibrations trough earth under him. Optics onlined, and Jetlight raised his head, and looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. He had a bad feeling inside him, that something bad had happened... He got on to his feet, and Snarl, who woke up too, looked at him bit confused and tired. Jetlight patted his head slightly.

"Don't worry Snarl, go back to recharge. I'll just go check outside quickly, being underground isn't good for me if I can't go out for a cycle or two once in a while.", Jetlight smiled at the Dinobot, who yawned and went back to recharge, while Jetlight went outside. Evening had already came, and the sky was dyed in the most brilliant colors Jetlight had seen. On the others side there was still small hint of blue, but other side... it was a mix of orange, red, purple, pink, and all the other colors that Jetlight wasn't even able to recognise.

_Just like Jetfire. Colorfull and warm_, Jetlight though, and then grinned. Actually, both of his brothers reminded him of the sky when he though about it. Jetfire was bright and warm, just like the sun, and Jetstorm was somewhat cool and hard to catch, like sky. But what Jetlight was? Young bot felt little sad, he wasn't anything like his brothers, he wasn't warm or cool, he wasn't strong or fast. He was just him. In these thoughs, he turned his head again, to see the other side of the sky. Just then he saw fire. Jetlight blinked, and rubbed his optics, and raised his again. Yes, there definetly was flames.

"Either this planet is crazier than I though, or then my bad feeling just proved to be right...", he muttered and then take a small glance at the cave. Sure, he had promised to stay here... But when he felt a tug in his spark, something that was calling him, he decided to go to see. It wasn't going to take long anyways, and something told him that Grimlock was there already.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Sentinel Prime had finally made it to the shore, and when they had seen the flames and the battle in the sky, they had started running towards the action scene. They were close anyway, and going into vehicle mode would have only slowed them down, especially with all the trees on the way. And when they got to the place, there surely was problems. Both of the jets were more than determinated to take out both of the Dinobots, who were fighting fiercly back, wich was weird. Even for stranger-haters, this was too violent match to be normal from them.

"Grimlock! Stop!", Optimus shouted, making Dinobot just to give a small glance for young Prime, and then turned against Jetstrom again.

"Jetfire! Jetstrom! I told you not to engage the Dinobots!", Sentinel yelled his orders, wich went to the offlined audioreceptors. Jets weren't listening.

"You not take Little Silver! Grimlock won't let car-robots hurt Grimlocks friend!", tyrannosaurus shouted, and transformed, before charging again, and Jetstrom take him head on, hand in hand to see wich one could take other down first. Grimlock had more power, true, but Jetstorm had technique, and was angered.

"We not hurt him! We want to see him if he okey!", Jetstorm shouted back, pushing back. At the sky, Swoop and Jetfire were playing a fiery game of tag, crashing to each others time to time, both trying to take antoher down.

"STOP THIS!", Optimus shouted again, when it looked like they really tryed offline each others. His shout wasn't as usefull, but then certain mechs appeared from the woods, running and looking worried. Grimlock had knocked Jetstorm on the ground, and was ready to attack him with his sword.

"Grimlock DON'T!", Jetlight yelled, running between the Dinobot and Jet. Grimlock stopped his hand, sword strike next to Jetlight and Jetstorm harmlessly.

"Please, don't do this.", he asked again, gray optics were filled with sorrow and fear. Grimlock calmed down little, atleast he put flames from his sword out.

"Intruders want to take Little Silver away.", he said, voice still loud but atleast he wasn't shouting anymore. Jetlight sighed, and watched how Jetstorm was able to get back in his feet.

"'Little Silver'?", Optimus asked, taking couple steps closer when it looked like their fight had stopped, or atleast taken little brake. Jetlight grinned, little embarassed.

"That's the name they gave to me. I can't make them call me Jetlight.", he said, scratching his neck a little. Grimlock transformed again, and nuzzeled against Jetlight, wich made the silverish mech smile, and pet his head a little. Sentinels jaw dropped, when he saw how well Jetlight came along with these savaged beasts, and wasn't only one. Optimus was shocked as well, seeing how something so brutal and violent suddenly went into a level of kitten, just because Jetlight was giving some attention to him. Was he like this with all of the Dinobots? Had Jetlight gotten their affection? But why? Was it because he was weak, or had he done something to make them like him so much?

"They kinda adopted me as student.", he then said, when Optimus kept staring at him with confused look in his faceplate. After that he just rised his optics, Dinobots taking a stundent! "Not that I'm complaining or anything. They've really showed me couple tricks to use.", Jetlight continued, still that warm smile in his face. It was then when he heard a battle scream from above.

"Ops, better tell Swoop and Jetfire to stop before they hurt each others!", he said, and took couple steps closer so he could shout to Dinobot and Jetfire to stop fighting, everything was fine. But when he raised his head, to yell, he saw something. Something that had already gotten it's image burned deep into Jetlights memory. Next thing Jetlight knew, he almost screamed from horror to two flyers.

"Swoop, Jetfire, above you!"

He was too late. A beam shot from the sky, knocking Swoop out sending him to crashcourse with earth. When Jetfire turned to see who shot, someone grabbed him from the behind, bending his arm in awkward and painfull position, making him wince for a nano-cycle. He turned little his head, only to see a far too familiar smirk, from too far familiar seeker in the colors of blue and black.

"Well well well... If it isn't the Autobots and their little Dinopets. How amusing."


	9. The Fight

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Swoop, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Lugnut<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **He will, but not without his buddyes :3 (And getting scolded by Ratchet later on, I think). Holy cow, a fangirl! Did you heard that Jetlight! (Jetlight: O_O)

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island, couple Cycles ago**

"Oh lookie, zey're fighting! What do you zink, maybe zey've finally had a clitch in zeyr programming?", Blitzwing giggled, Random at the command. It was entertaining to watch what happened below, how the dinobots and autobots fighted and hurted each other. Rather them than him.  
>"That's right you little autobots, BURN!", his persona swapped again, this time to Hothead, when the flames clashed again. It was after that, when he realised that he had gotten company, both of the seekers had come down too. And Lugnut also, even though he crumbeled by himself, that he was going to miss his chance to be the first to welcom Megatron back to freedom. Not likely, Megatron was still locked up with two other seekers. Blue one watched the show below, barely amused, and Skywarp whimbered when the dinobot and the autobot hitted each others in the air. But then the groundlevel fight seemed to seize. Grimlock had stopped, when the silver colored mech had came between, and this got both Blitzwings and Thundercrackers attention.<p>

"Hmm, interesthing, zeems like zey have a way to control those brutes finally."  
>"All I can see is that we have an opportunity to get rid of those annoying autobots.", Thundercracker smirked, getting plan ready. He turned his head, and nodded to Skywarp, who winced. He didn't want to do this! But demanding look made him do as told, he warped down...<br>"Lugnut, you wait here when we distrac ze Autobotz. Once we are in position, you come to help. We must find zat bot who gives zat zeeker signal.", Blitzwing made sure that Lugnut understood, before turning around and flying closer with Thundercracker. Taking aim, he decided to take the Dinobot down first, there were more jet's friends and taking him as hostage would have more impact on the team below. When he had finally gotten good aim, his eyes locked with silver-ones for a nano-cycle. At that point he really though that it was too late to make suprise attack, but he was faster than the silvers vocaliser. Watching how the missile hitted on their target, how the ancient bird was forced down, the horror that came across the young flyers face when Thundercracker took the orange bot in his hold... It all made him grin, he was getting his fighting spirit on fire.

"Well well well... If it isn't the Autobots and their little Dinopets. How amusing."

"Dinobots are not pets!", Grimlock roared, opening his mouth to send a fireblast. It was then, when Jetlight jumped between and placed his servos to shut his mouth. "Grimlock NO! You'll hit Jetfire too!", he said, trying to keep his big friend from frying his brother. Grimlock blinked, and then nodded, watching then to sky, where was small struggle going on, not too happy about the interuption by Jetlight.

"Now do as I tell you or I'll snap this little Autobots head off!", he laughed, and to proof he meant what he was saying, he twisted little Jetfires arm, who was trying his best not to scream for pain. At that moment Lugnut attacked also, and Optimus stepped between, to keep both jets save from the colossal fighter. Thundercracker was amused, he watchet while Lugnut and Blitzwing were fighting against Optimus and Grimlock, while Ratchet went to see if he could help Swoop, who was still knocked out, this time because of the impact he had exposed to. Sure, Autobots had frogotten that they still had a hostage when Lugnut had attacked, guess it was a reflex or something. Sentinel was frozen. Decepticon raid, here, now! And one of them had taken his best soldier - well, other best soldier - was hostage. Jetlight had disappeared, probably because Ratchet had ordered so, or then Grimlock who seemed to want to protect his new protege. Even though they had to agree, that Jetlight wasn't a weakling anymore, he wasn't a fighter. No matter if he had trained, it wouldn't be enough to face the few of the strongest Decepticons there was. Thundercracker twisted Jetfires arm and head in opposite sides again, so that Autobots would stop fighting, his terms were clear. Total surrender was what he wanted. And all Jetfire was able to do was to yelp again from pain, even when he tried to keep it in.

"Brother!", Jetstorm yelled from fear, he felt the pain in his spark too. But he wasn't the only one. Jetlight took off from the ground, from his hiding place, aiming for the blue seeker, and tackled him from behind with his shoulder. He wasn't going to run away, even if everyone else wanted so. He wasn't going to stand and watch this!

"Leave him ALONE!", he yelled, forcing Thundercracker to let go of Jetfire. He turned around, and before Thundercracker was able to aim at Light ("You little runt, how dare you!", he had yelled), he landed his pedes against his chassis, and used him as jump-platform, taking some distance from him. Impact forced Thundercracker to lose his balance again, and this time Jetfire attacked him, showing that his flamethrowers were whole lot stronger than they looked, especially when shot at close range. Small revenge was in need! Jetlight grinned, but then felt little shock in his spark, maybe he should go back down before anything would happen. Jetlight landed on the ground, and very, very confused Sentinel Prime was opening his mouth.

"Jetlight... since when...", he tried to make whole sentence, but Jetlight shoved him, and just in time. Skywarp had tried sneak attack, and now the blast didn't hit them.

"Don't freeze up in a battle Prime Sir! Even I know that, even though I've trained only for couple mega-cycles!", Jetlight gave a little smirk. _'I-told-you-so'_ - tune ringed in his voice, when he made a small twist in the ground. He was taking few running steps, he wanted to go see if Swoop was alright, but then painfull roar got his attention, Grimlock had been taken down by Lugnut, who now was focusing on Jetstorm. Grimlock and Jetstorm both were worn out by their duel, so it wasn't a wonder that Lugnut was able to throw them around. Optimus couldn't get close to help, not with Blitzwing against him. Jetfire was trying to take his revenge on Thundercracker, and Sentinel was chasing Skywarp who was yelling for mercy...

Jetlight stopped for split-second, when he saw Lugnut rising his fist, Jetstorm down and being targeted again by something bigger and stronger, by something that could hurt him and bad. Jetlight felt how his whole body lost it's senses, he didn't feel anything, he didn't see anything else than that scene, everything else was in blurr... Every motion of him came out of reflex, he ran. He ran towards Lugnut, and dived right between his legs, turning around before landing on his back, and pushed himself with his thrusters little bit further so he could be between Lugnuts punch and Jetstorm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!", he yelled, in anger and fury, raising both of his hands in similar way as Jetfire and Jetstorm when they shot their signature elements. Lugnut used his POKE at the same time, and explosion covered the area, dust and small rocks flew across the air. No-one was able to see anything...

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Mwahahaa, have a nice cliffhanger D  
>Jetlight: Wait, you're leaving it like this!<br>Ofcourse not! But there's school again, and I can't spend all of my time at computer. But don't worry, I've planned and written some of the scenes ready, so it shouldn't take too long for the next chapter ;)


	10. The Shield

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Swoop, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Lugnut, Snarl<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **Yep, I have an DA-account in same name as I'm here~ And oh my, try to calm down, I still have works to do :'D  
><strong>Nightlightbee:<strong> Hehe, I know their evil, but if I had continued, I wouldn't have been able to write couple upcoming scenes, and I've couldn't sent any new chapter for the few next days :') And for dramatic ending I blame dramatic music :'D**  
>DreamStoryWeaver: <strong>I make a confession: I've never heard about Helen of Troy before your review, and now I just had to check things up. And he said his real name on purpose, he started to hate being called Silver :'D And for powers, it's this chapter that tells about them~

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island**

Dust had covered the scenery, and every fighter, Autobot, Decepticon and Dinobot, flyers and grounders, had frozen up, to see what happened. First one to move was Jetfire, who started falling down. This alerted the Autobots, but when he straightned himself and charged towards the center of explosion, they got relieved. If Jetfire was still online then the other two had to be too, right? Right! Jetfire charged, still, and went trough the dust, blowing some of it away. The scene was certainly weird. Lugnut was still in his feet, and his servo was shaking. And both of the jets was still alive, and unharmed. Or atleast mostly unharmed. Jetlight was still on top of Jetstorm, hand still scretchet out, almost in touch with Lugnuts. There was about inch between them. Inch that was filled with light, that surrounded silverish and blue mech in perfect half circle.

"Well... I was wondering why he was called Jet_light_.", Ratchet said finally, when it seemed that no-one else was moving, breaking the silent moment. Lugnut was almost frozen, until he started to fall back. His POKE had pounced right back at him when Jetlight had put his... Lightshield? - on, and now he couldn't move. Grimlock had gotten back to his feet, and so had Swoop too.

"Never give up!", Blitzwing yelled as Hothead, but then got hit behind by something large and strong. Snarl had heard the fight, and seeing that Jetlight hadn't returned yet from his "air-brake", he had gotten worried. And charged right in the place so fast as he could, and first thing he did was to attack on triplechanger, when he wasn't able to stop his running. Poor Blitzwing, he got runned over by a Dinobot. There were footprints all over his back...

"Never mind! Decepticons, retreat!", Thundercracker yelled, when he realised that they were overpowered by numbers, and even though he was the fastest and strongest, he was also the smartest to realise when the odds were against them . Skywarp took this command as blessing, and was first to take off to the sky. Blitzwing and Thundercracker went to get Lugnut as fast as possible before anyone else would attack on them, and the tree Decepticons flew off also, avoiding the fireblast that Dinobots were senting after them. Jetfire was still on airborne, and almost went after them, but got summoned back by Sentinel, who had finally gotten over from his shock. Jetfire turned around in the air, he still needed to thank Jetlight for saving his brother... But didn't Light say that Jetstrom was also his brother? Why would he say that?

Jetstorm was little shoced, but otherwise he was alright. He tried to shake Jetlight little, since it seemed he wasn't going to move any other way... For his suprise, Lights hands felt down for both of his sides, he was totally limp. Forcefield went down, and Ratchet ran towards them, so did Grimlock. Jetfire landed next to them, and Jetstorm moved Light little, so he was sitting-position... Jetlight had went into stasis, and Ratchet kneeled next to him, helping Jetstorm to place him carefully to lye down. Next thing was to scan him.

"What's his status Ratchet?", Optimus asked, they all were gathering around.

"Not good. His in deep stasis, so he won't feel anything, but his servos substained several damage. Not to mention the stress his spark went trough. Kid's lucky to survive from that blast!", Ratchet answered, rising carefully Jetlights servo to see it better. Full of cracks and dents, and small melting was detcted in the palms and fingers. Ratchet sighed, starting to make some small patch-up so that Jetlight could be carried away safely, and then gave a glare to every bot who had gathered around him so close as possible.

"Would ya mind! I need space!", Ratchet raged, and automaticly every one took atleast five step back. Old medic raised his head to look at the jetbrothers.

"You two, come here. Kid need you now.", he said, making both flyers to looks each others, and then to sit next to him and Jetlight.

"Sentinel Prime Sir... Answer to us. Who he is?", Jetfire asked, and this time Sentinel wasn't able to say anything to escape from the situation. It wasn't only the look on the brothers face, and Optimus who was standing behind him, but also the Dinobots were around him. They already knew that Sentinel was resbonsible for Jetlights weak state. Sentinel looked around to get a escape route, but finally sighed.

"He... Jetlight... is your brother."

**Earth, Autobot base, few Mega-Cycles later**

When he was finally starting to feel again, first things he did was to groan. Far too familiar beeping was heard, and hated it. For a moment he though it all were just a dream. A beautifull, hurtfull dream to remind him what he could have been. It was until he felt something snugglin against him when he realised that he wasn't back on his room. He opened his optics, carefully just in case it was his imagination. It wasn't, there was two pairs of servos wrapped around him, and owners of the servos were lying in both sides of him, clinging tightly to silverish mech. Jetstrom was bit higher, resting his chin to Jetlight helm. Jetfire was lower, he had wrapped his servos right around his waists, and his head was on Jetlights chest. Both of them were in peacefull recharge, and Jetlight, being confused, didn't move much. Was this for real?

"'Bout time you to wake up! These two haven't moved much since they grabbed on you, when I told 'em that if their close to you, you'lle get better in no time. You have ANY idea how hard it was to repair your servos when those two didn't even pudge?", was the first thing that Jetlight heard. He turned his head a little, to see Ratchet who was sitting berth next to theirs.

"They... what? Why?", Jetlight was even more confused now, and Ratchet sighed.

"It's been almost four mega-cycles when you entered the stasis. Your servos were badly damaged, it was a miracle to make them operational again. Sentinel in the other hand had to tell 'em the truth, and I told couple facts... After that, they've been hugging you so you wouldn't go offline.", old medic explained, and Jetlight felt little dizzy. Sentinel had told them finally? And they were here to make sure that he wouldn't go offline, going as far as rechargin next to him?

"You should have seen it. Twins started arguing with Sentinel, and Optimus had to make some arrangements that Dinobots wouldn't stop us taking you to here to be monitored, until you wake up.", red and white mech continued. There had been fire. Lot's of it. And not for Optimus, but Sentinel, when Grimlock had demanded that if "Little Silver" wanted to see them again, he wouldn't be stopped. Sentinel gave a objection, but, like always, arguing with a fire breathing dinosaur wasn't such an good idea. Finally Grimlock had gotten what he wanted, permission to Jetlight to come and see them whenever he wanted, no matter what Sentinel would think or say. Blue mech didn't have anymore so much power to control Jetlight, unless he commanded the other two brothers...

"So, let me get this straigh, Jetfire controls fire, Jetstrom controls wind, and Jetlight... is a flying flashlight?", Bulkhead asked, getting small giggle from Sari. Sentinel groaned, he had tried to explain Jetlights ability for few cycles now, but either Bulkhead wanted to give a little comeback for Sentinel for keeping secret this huge, or really didn't understand what he had said.

"No. Jetlight's ability is to form solid walls from light.", Sentinel hold back the urge to say something mean after that, but was able to hold it. Finally.  
>"What he says that he can create a shiny forcefield.", Sari said, simplifying what Sentinel had said, just in case it was the latter. Bulkhead went 'Oh', and started asking about this ability more, making Sentinel have a massive processor ache.<p>

"No, he cannot shoot it. He can just create small walls to protect himself. Look, Jetfire has most powerfull ability, and Jetstorm has the speed. It's only natural that twins or triplets balance their abilites out, so Jetlight got the defencive power. We - well, I - though that he would end up with the weakest power..."  
>"It doesen't seem like weak power, he just ended up saving Jetstorm. Imagine if he learned to use that shield more effectively! He was able to take Lugnuts punch head on and still lived to tell the tale, and that was his first time using it in combat, right? Just... think the possibilities!", Bumblebee was getting excited, imagining the confused look on Decepticons faces when they've wouldn't be able to do anything to them, when Jetlight would use his shield.<p>

"Yes, well, we didn't think his powers be that great. And he wasn't unhurt either, he almost lost his servos."  
>"Yet he still have them.", Ratchet interupted, making little crew to watch in his way.<p>

"Is he-" "Waken? Yes. But when he saw his brothers recharging next to him, he didn't want to get up yet.", medic answered in the question before even hearing it.

"And you lot better respect that! He has lot's to catch up with them!"


	11. The Bond

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **I didn't figure out it until I was finished with the chapter, and got too lazy to edit it in ^^' But the scene still rolls in my head... And the flashlight-joke is from my friend, who I was telling about this fic, explaining that Jet-brothers controls fire and wind, like their names suggest... And my friend asked that was Jetlight in that case a flashlight :'D**  
>DreamStoryWeaver: <strong>No-one defies Ratchet! And you're right, it's time for the trio have their bond back ;)**  
>Nightlightbee: <strong>I hate Sentinel too, only good thing that's he ever have done was to get his head taken off and made Optimus laugh in the episode "Return of the Headmaster".

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Autobot base**

Jetlight couldn't still move much without moving his brothers. Wich was funny, because they had already woken up. They just didn't want to move.

"Uh, hey, really, you can get up, I'm alright.", Jetlight said, sounding little nervous, but Jetstrom pouted on him, and crept little closer. Jetfire grinned too, raising his head a little. Jetlight couldn't understand what was so funny, he was alright already so why did they still hug him?

"We be catching up all the lost hugs.", Jetfire kept that grin, and Jetlights optics went wide. All the lost hugs? What? A smile started to creep into Jetlights face and, and he really had to cover his mouth with his servo, before he would start to laugh. Jetstrom grinned too, maybe it sounded childish, but just thinking about Jetlight being all alone all this time... Jetfire and Jetstorm couldn't take it, if they were separeted, and even couple cycles was enough to them to feel weak, lonely and depressed. Jetlight had been alone from the very first day that they were sparked, so they really had to catch up with him, and this was a good thing to start. Giving him few huge brotherhugs!

"You two are silly.", Jetlight tried to keep his lauhter inside, and the statement made other two Jets to grin again, and finally let go of the mech.

"You not being different than us... Brother.", Jetstorm replied, adding the last word almost shyly. Jetlights optics widened a little, and for a moment Jetstorm though he had hurted or shocked his new found brother, but instead he smiled. Jetlight couldn't believe this was happening, if someone would have told him that his brothers would know about him, and called him as their brother also, he would have told the teller to check his systems, and to stop teasing him... Jetlight didn't know what to do, so he gave apologizing look to them.

"Uhm, sorry, this is kinda new to me... I don't even know what to say or to do...", Jetlight confessed, with a small, apolygin smile. Jetfire sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Is okey.", he said, and Jetlight raised his head a little.

"But why we not feel you?"  
>"Oh, well... Sentinel ordered me to close the bond, so you two wouldn't suspect anything. Guess it's time to try and open it?", Light realised that now he didn't have to hide anymore, so he could re-open the bond... if he could. Jetstorm tilted his head, and placed his servo on Light's back, just like Jetfire, them both tried to make him feel bit braver. Jetlight took a small inhale, focusing then on his spark, and trying to find the sealed off area...<p>

**Earth, Autobot base, Couple breems later**

All three jet-brothers came togehter from the , Jetlight being bit nervous. If it really was true that his brothers had yelled to Sentinel, he could be in trouble. Something felt warm, comforting, and Jetlight tried to hide his smile. They've finally had opened the bond, but since Jetlight wasn't used to this link yet, they took it slow, starting by giving small pulses to each others, usually emotionbased. It was either Fire or Storm that had noticed that Light was still bit unsure, and sent an reassuring pulse, that felt warm... Light tried the same, to tell that he had noticed, but wasn't sure did it go all the way. Maybe, since both of the jets suddenly grinned.

"Oh, hey, you finally woke up!", Bumblebee was the first to greet three flyers, and run to them. "Hey, you guys still wanna play against the winner?", yellow minibot asked, and Jetstorm raised his servo automaticly.

"I will!", came as a duetto, Jetfire had rosed his servo at the same time. Jetlight let out a laugh, but placed his hand against his mouth again, to keep it for himself. They finally got into agreement, that Jetstrom would play first, and after that Jetfire could play the winner. Jetlight in the other hand would just sit and watch, since he didn't know what they were talking about. Maybe he could try later on, once he would get a hang of playing video-games... All four mechs were interupted by Optimus.

"Jetlight, could I have a word to you?", he asked, hoping that he could have a good talk with the kid for the first time, that small two line - smalltalk wasn't enough, if you wanted to get to know someone. Jetlight looked at his siblings, who nodded. "We be waiting there.", Jetstrom said, and Jetlight gave small smile, before turning around to face Optimus.

"Sir?", Jetlight asked, he wasn't sure how to start the talk. He was usually just answering the questions. Optimus was leading him to other room, where Ratchet and Sentinel were too. Sentinel didn't look so happy, like always. But Ratchet seemed like he had a secret... Optimus stopped, and Jetlight tilted his head. Guess it was time to hear what they had decided to do with him.

"Jetlight, we have discussed... And we decided that you should stay on here, planet Earth, until we are called back to Cybetron.", Optimus started. Jetlight optics widened, he was going stay? In here? With his brothers! "And with a further discussion with Ultra Magnus, we also decided to make you part of this Autobot-team. Permanently.", Optimus continued, making Jetlight to look at him, he couldn't believe this!

"Of course we are not sending you to fight the Decepticons! But we need some help with Detroits criminal problems, and they shouldn't be much of an problem to you, and since you can fly you have some advantages that we don't.", Ratchet claimed between. "So don't get your hopes up yet kiddo, you have a long way ahead of you.", he then said, still holding his servos behind his back.

"That's... that's great! Just wait till I tell my brothers!", Jetlight was getting excited, sure he wasn't going to fight the 'Cons next to his siblings, but alteast he could spend his time with them! Optimus smiled little, and Jetlight lunged on him, giving a big and warm hug. Apparently he had spend too much time with them already, doing that out of cold... Jetlight turned around, he wanted to go tell them right now!

"Oh, wait Jetlight! We have something to you!", Optimus grabbed Jetlights servo gently, and young flyer stopped, looking bit confused. Ratchet took couple steps closer, and then finally reveald what was behind his back. Flyer froze up for an nano-cycle, then looked at Ratchet who just nodded.

"It was Sentinel's idea.", he then said, and Light turned his head to Sentinel, who in the other hand turned his head away.

"Think it as an apology."


	12. The Family

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee<br>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro._

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **Heh, it shouldn't be hard to guess ;)  
><strong>DreamStoryWeaver: <strong>Of course Optimus was the one to get the hug, Ratchet was too far and who would hug Sentinel after all he's done? I know I wouldn't ^^'  
><strong>Prowls-little-angel: <strong>Yep, he did. If he hadn't, the Jet-brothers might not obey him anymore ;) Nah just kidding, Sentinel might be a fool, but he knows when he needs to say he's sorry.**  
>Nightlightbee:<strong> Heh, thanks ^^ Jetlight personality is little different from his twins, but not for that much in the end. It just needs little push, and he can become a prankster like them ^^

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Autobot Base**

"What be taking Jetlight so long?", Jetstorm asked, looking at the direction where Optimus had taken flyer couple breems ago. Jetfire was playing against Bumblebee, he had lost the last round. Mostly because he was worried for his brother, both of the jets were. Bumblebee was getting best of Jetfire also, and sighed.

"I think boss-bot is talking about what we should do to him for now, I mean, he is your brother, and he needs you, more than you think.", Bulkhead answered, now that he had finally a chance to be there and see this new mech that everyone kept talking about. He had seen a glimpse when he had been carried to the , but it really didn't give a real picture of him. And he had talked with Sentinel, but he really didn't answer much, just told his abilities and said that Jetlight was brother to the Jet-twins... Guess they couldn't call them twins anymore, since they were triplets in reality.

"He be coming now!", Jetfire noticed, feeling something trough the bond. It was weird feeling though, but not in a bad way. More like something long missing was there again. But anyway, Jetlight walked to the room, trying to keep his smile in control. Needless to say that he failed. Jetfire dropped the control when he took a small glance on his brother, and made a suprised voice. Jetlight had turned a little, showing something that was inprinted on him.

"I'm officially Autobot now.", Jetlight said, showing his autobot-insignia on his hipguard. Sure, it wasn't as great as being part of Elite-Guard, but atleast he was now acknowledged as one of the Autobot's as equal. Jetstorm take a better look, and slided his fingers over the insignia. Another thing that he noticed, was that Jetlights hipguard was totally out of dents and smaller scratches...

"Ratchet and Sentinel Prime got me a new hipguard with the insignias on, and we changed it just a cycle ago. That's why it took some time.", Jetlight grinned. Changing his hipguard wasn't so easy as they had thought it would be, it had been little stuck... But hey, what you wouldn't do for getting your own insignias?  
>"Apparently Sentinel wanted to apology from us, and did it this way."<p>

"So you'll be staying? On here? With us?", Bumblebee asked, getting up and walking next to them.

"Yep. Ultra Magnus'es orders.", Jetlight confirmed, and tried to keep his smile in control.

"So... How about introducing me to the others?", he then asked, getting synchronized nod. Jetlight was now part of the team, surely he would have to know about the others by name and appearence. Jetlight didn't know it yet, but he hadn't just got his two brothers, but a whole lot bigger family, wich included littlebrother-like Bumblebee, and little sister Sari, Optimus who was like an father, Bulkhead who was the clumsy but lovable cousing, Ratchet who was like and grumpy and scary uncle, and Jazz, the musicloving mech that was like an big brother... Sentinels part was still in the mist, but he was part of this family too. And now was Jetlight also.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

So, this is the last chapter in "Jetfire, Jetstorm... And Jetlight". Story will continue on, in the next scenario: "The First mission!", first chapter should be up tomorrow. Oh and sorry for a short ending, didn't know how to wrap this up.


End file.
